Pokemon mundo misterioso, nuevos mundos
by Avro 683 Lancaster
Summary: los pokemon vivían en paz, hasta que una fuerza exterior casi los aniquila, pero sobrevivieron, y ahora exploran los confines del espacio expandiendo su civilización por el cosmos, acompañen a este Umbreon de nombre Connor en su aventura, para superar su pasado y ver un futuro, pronto su vida colisionara con dos grandes descubrimientos,
1. prologo

PROLOGO

 _Todavía recuerdo aquellos días oscuros, aun recuerdo cada minuto antes, era aun muy joven, pero aquel hecho me marco, así como a muchos, recuerdo cuando me_ _divertía con mis amigos, eran esos días en que el sol brillaba con esplendor, nadie esperaba que ellos llegaran_

 _Todavía recuerdo mi propia huida por los bosque que alguna vez fueran mi hogar, detrás de mi, la ola de fuego y muerte, nunca supe cuando perdí el conocimiento, pero al despertar estaba en una caverna, fría y húmeda_

 _Hubiera preferido no haber salido de aquel refugio, por que al hacerlo, solo vi destrucción y muerte,_ _Ellos quemaron las grandes extensiones de mi hogar, mi madre, mi familia, todo lo perdí ante la ola de fuego que trajeron_

 _Aquellos que vinieron de las sombras nunca esperaron nuestra reacción, nos vieron como seres irracionales, que equivocados, cada uno de nosotros dejo a un lado egoísmos, odios, discriminaciones,_ _Juntos y Unidos les hicimos frente, años de cruenta lucha, batallas por cada pedazo de nuestro hogar, generaciones enteras por un solo objetivo,_

 _Y a pesar de la gran brecha que ellos marcaban, lo impensable, lo mas improbable, unidos, rezando a nuestros dioses, se logro vencer, ahora una cosa estaba en nuestras mentes, que_ _volverían, y estaríamos preparados, y seriamos nosotros quienes les devolveríamos el golpe_

 _vinieron trayendo muerte y caós a nuestro hogar, sufrimos, pero nos alzamos, nos dejaron la unión, de cada pokemon ahora juntos podemos ver aun mas de lo que pensamos ver solos_

1 año después

 _el mundo se a unido en un solo gobierno formado por las múltiples naciones, se estudiaron las estructuras que quedaron a través del mundo, logramos hacerlas funcionar, pero lo que mas nos atrajo fue su anatomía, aun se intenta descifrar su lenguaje_

5 años después

 _hemos sido capaces de igualar su tecnología, al punto de crear nuestras propias_ _versiones, a una velocidad impresionante, ya hemos podido pisar a nuestro satélite natural, y actualmente es estudia al posibilidad de ir mas allá_

10 años después

 _por fin hemos podido descifrar toda su tecnología, igualmente su_ _lenguaje, descubrimos el nombre de su raza y el por que vinieron, los humanos buscaron nuevos mundos donde expandirse, sin importarles si ya estaban habitados_

12 años después

 _aun me sorprende a lo que hemos llegado, ahora nosotros somos lo que recorremos las estrellas, nuestro mundo se volvió tan pequeño, y las distancias tan cortas, ahora estamos viajando a un mundo distante_

15 años después

 _nuestra civilización ahora cuenta ahora con tres mundos por donde caminamos, y muchos otros con posibilidades, el MENUP (mando espacial de las naciones unidas pokemon) ha decidido que no se tomaran en cuenta mundo ya habitados por seres pensantes avanzados_


	2. años despues

**señores, este mi primer intento en incursionar con algo grande en Pokemon, algo a lo** **que muchos no están familiarizados, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, para si poder mejorar la trama o incluir algo, gracias, por cierto, para muchos, les responderé ante de que sigan leyendo**

 **Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta si** **estará, estará en la saga de Kalos, pero como dije, esto sera algo diferente a lo que normalmente están acostumbrados, asi que gracias por escucharme**

* * *

años después

* * *

Sonreír, amar, vivir, soñar,

Todo eso termino a mi corta edad,

-¡mamá!…. ¡mamá!…. –la noche había caído sobre el llamo carbonizado de lo que alguna vez fuera un exuberante bosque de coníferas, entre la devastación un pequeño Eevee seguía buscando con temor y desesperación a su madre – ¡mami!….

-Co…nnor...

-¡mami! –el pequeño corrió como nunca había corrió entre los restos de lo que era su aldea, solo en aquel sitio, de entre la oscuridad ruidos atronadores, pero finalmente llego a donde estaba su casa –mami….

-mi….mi…pequeño –ante él, entre los escombros había una Jolteon casi por completo quemada, aun aterrado trato de ayudarla a salir levantando una de las vigas que la tenían prisionera, pero por más que lo intentaba le era imposible

-mamá no te preocupes, iré por ayuda –quiso salir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, pero con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, su madre lo sostuvo de su pata –mami…. ¡ayuda!... ¡ayuda!

-ven….perdóname –el pobre no sabía qué hacer, ella lo acerco a su cara, y con ternura lo beso en la frente –se fuerte….te amo…. –lo volvió a besar en la frente para después con una sonrisa cerrar los ojos

-mama….mama –trato de reanimarla jalándola, pero no pudo, al final con lágrimas en sus ojos él se recostó a su lado – ¡Mamá! –Alzo al mirada y la hacerlo contemplo al causante de todo, en el cielo, entre las pocas nubes y alumbrado por la luz de la luna una masa oscura y alargada se mantenía estática – ¡mamá!

Fui noqueado solamente para poder despertar,

Viendo a mi madre quemada junto con todo ese lugar,

-¡Mamá! –fue un grito aterrador de una pesadilla que lo carcomía desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado cuando iniciaron –otros sueño... –reclamo el Umbreon a la vez que se sentaba al borde de su cama, a su lado un despertador resonaba, y de la única ventana que tenia se podía ver las luces de una gran ciudad, pero no como cualquier metrópolis, sin fijarse en la vista se levantó encaminándose al cuarto de baño encendiendo el radio

 _Buenos días ciudad Misterio, esta es radio noticias, con las noticias de interés, en la nacionales, el senado y la secretaria de transporte acordaron estableces nuevas tarifas, esto debido al reemplazo de la unidades por otras más modernas_

 _En noticias internaciones, el planeta colonia de Spada ya ha llegado a un treinta por ciento de la capacidad prevista por el MENUP, son grandes noticias para muchos que esperan impacientes para establecerse_

 _En otras noticias, el gran patriarca, el señor Bruce, en un acto solemne ante el monumento a las víctimas, ha dejado una ofrenda recordando a los cientos de vidas perdidas en lo que muchos han llamado el día del gran invierno_

 _En deporte…._

Apago el radio mientras se acomodaba su armadura y tomaba su maleta tipo costal

Las llamas consumieron una parte de mi historia,

Y han creado un mal recuerdo para siempre en mi memoria,

-comandante…. –dijo una Ampharos deteniendo abruptamente al Umbreon que estaba entreabriendo una puerta donde un Azumarill con uniforme revisaba unos documentos,

-ese es el nuevo, Connor ¿no es verdad? –dijo un Articuno a un lado del Azumarill

-Isabella ¿leíste su dosier? –exclamo un Serperior que afilaba con ahínco su cuchillo, la Ampharos solo contesto

-solo lo que no estaba clasificado por el MENUP

-hazlo pasar –ella retiro su brazo dejando entrar al Umbreon el cual solo saludo extendiéndole una carta – teniente

-señor –contesto el Umbreon con seriedad

-así que este es el nuevo –dijo un Ninetales al fondo el cual limpiaba su rifle de Francotirador

-soy Adrien, comandante de equipo once siete, ella es Isabella –señalo a la Ampharos –este de aquí es Odin –puso su mano sobre el ala del Articuno –aquel de atrás es Drake, como vez siempre emocionado, y al final Arthur –miro al Ninetales

-si señor

Preocupado por el futuro de mi pueblo ahora estoy,

Me he unido a la armada para poder vengarme hoy,

-vienes conmigo Connor – con ello se levantó para después todos retirarse de la oficina, saliendo al patio de prácticas donde dos PALKIA D77H-TCI* los esperaban –mira, no voy a mentirte teniente, no esperes que ninguno de ellos te reciba con los brazos abiertos, yo me conformo con tener al equipo a pleno rendimiento, una cosa, he visto tu dosier, incluso lo que inteligencia quería ocultar, me alegro contar con tus habilidades pero somos un equipo, dejemos todo eso del lobo solitario ¿vale?

-si señor

-bienvenido al USS MAJESTIC –Connor asintió seriamente, ellos junto con el resto del grupo subió a un transporte aéreo en camino hacia enorme mole acero que se alzaba sobre un dique seco, la nave tenía una extensión de casi 7 kilómetros de largo una anchura de casi un kilómetro y su altura de casi kilómetro y medio, mas apenas fue un vistazo por que la compuerta se cerro

-aquí PALKIA doce treinta y siete, trasportando al equipo once siete, solicito permiso para aterrizar –dijo el piloto, una Liepard –repito, PALKIA doce treinta y siete, solicito permios para aterrizar

-aquí torre de proa, permiso concedido PALKIA doce treinta y siete, aterrice en la plataforma nueve –sonó a través del radio,

-entendido inicio maniobra de descenso– la Liepard sonrió exclamando a todo el interior –damas y los que quedan –con eso Isabella sonrió ante lo seños fruncidos de los demás –es una broma, estamos aterrizando en el MAJESTIC, todos rieron salvo por Connor que permaneció estático sin expresión alguna

Desde pequeño marcaba en mi estaba una gran destreza,

Y he crecido para ser un cazador, ya no una presa,

* * *

-capitán, acaban de informarme que el último grupo acaba de ingresar en la nave, confirmamos al personal completo, señor –exclamo una Meowstic a un Lapras en el centro de puesto de mando

-bien, informe de la nave

-sala de máquinas lista, Los generadores están al cien por ciento – una Articuno, a su lado un Simipou revisaba datos –todos los bloques revisados, armas en óptimas condiciones

-revisión de provisiones…bodegas llenas –volvió a decir la Meowstic –esperando aviso de despeje de zona, listos para despegar, zona libre

-primer oficial Leon, informe a la torre de control que estamos listos, solo esperamos su orden –exclamo el Lapras a un Krookodile que al instante se puso firme para después tomar su intercomunicador –adelante

-atención torre, aquí el USS MAJESTIC, solicitamos permiso para despegar de la plataforma 3 –en la torre un Dedenne escuchaba con atención revisando su pantalla –torre, aquí el USS MAJESTIC

-aquí torre, USS MAJESTIC permiso concedido, despegue y tome dirección este, veintisiete grados, tenga cuidado una fragata al este, está aterrizando en el dique cinco

-entendido –se separó del comunicador encarando a una Florges –navegante, veintisiete grados ascendente, atenta al este, tenemos informe de una fragata

-entendido señor, tomando rumbo este –giro un timón –veintisiete grados –movió un segundo timón a su derecha –ascendente catorce grados – movió otro timón a su izquierda–evadiendo la fragata por trescientos metros

-muy bien –dijo el Lapras que tomo su posición en el centro de cuarto, para después tomar la comunicación del interior de la nave, tomo aire, a la vez que abría un sobre abierto y revisaba lo ahí escrito –la misión es….

-cuál es la misión capitán –pero él no respondió, solo su lugar respirando profundo

-les habla el capitán del USS MAJESTIC, muchos ya conocen mi nombre, pero para los nuevos, soy el capitán Altaïr –dijo el capitán desde el altavoz, todos los tripulantes detuvieron lo que hacían –nuestra misión es reunirnos con el segundo grupo de batalla en un planeta recientemente descubierto, hay se nos darán nuevas órdenes –con ellos corto las comunicación dejando a todos terminar con sus actividades

-supongo que será algo de rutina –dijo Adrien ya acomodando sus cosas en la barraca que les asignaron –el viaje fue un poco largo, descansen y exploren al nave, pero los quiero listos por si nos llaman

-si señor –dieron todos en posición de orden, el comandante se retiró dejando al resto que no tardo en nada en acomodarse en sus literas, Connor solo dejo sus cosas sobre el catre y se marchó sin decir nada mas

-Connor ¿a dónde vas soldado? –dijo el Serperior con intriga, mas Connor se volteo a verlo –los chicos y yo vamos a ver el bar que hay en la nave, dicen que hace un buen batido de Baya Atania ¿vienes?

-oye, no me incluyas –dijo Odin acomodándose en su cama –yo por otro lado dormiré por el resto del viaje

-siempre lo mismo contigo ¿tú qué piensas Connor? –Pero Connor ya no estaba –supongo que ms para mí, Isabella igualmente salió por los pasillos, cada uno de ellos realizo lo que mejor podían hacer antes de llegar a punto donde la nave realizaba el salto hiperespacial, la Ampharos camino con un rumbo fijo

-parece que llegue –dijo la ver en frente donde un Arcanine miraba a una ventana de una sola vista –usted es el encargado –el asintió –necesito practicar un poco con el rife de asalto –el Arcanine giro su cabeza con intriga

-y yo que pensaba que el sería el único aquí, pero supongo que cada quien tiene formas muy raras de pasar su tiempo libre –Isabella miro por la ventana, y al otro lado reconoció a Connor con un rifle de asalto en práctica de tiro –llego hace apenas una hora y ya batió el record de tiro de la nave –pero Isabella no lo escucho solo miro al Umbreon que asestaba con precisión cada tiro a los blancos holográficos de humanos apenas salían de la nada, como sin reparo alguno descargaba y recargaba su arma sin dejar de mirar a través de la mira

El uso del rifle mi mayor cualidad,

Una bala necesito para terminarlo ya,

* * *

 **Antes de continuar quiero aclarar que este será un crossover de Pokemon, y Halo, por ello muchas de los vehículos y armas pokemons aquí presentados, son las de Halo, solo modificados siendo para este ficf ligeramente más avanzadas**

 **A medida que avance en la trama daré más detalles de los equipamientos, por ahora solo daré el ejemplo de:**

 ***El Carguero Pesado 77 de Transporte Tropas de Infantería, Abreviado como Pelican D77H-TCI por la UNSC, Pero normalmente referido por los pokemons como PALKIA D77H-TCI, es más avanzado al contar con cuatro turbinas anti-gravitatorias que le permiten moverse en completo silencio, además de un sistema de cierre hermético, para operaciones en orbita**

 **gracias por leer esta historia,**


	3. primera misión

**Por fin, tome en cuanta los reviews que recibí de la mejor manera posible, y como muchos lo pidieron trate de especificarlo mejor, espero que esto lo haga más claro,**

 **Si quieren ver a algún Pokemon en la trama, denme sugerencias, yo veré como ponerlo, si con el MENUP, o con los entrenadores, ojo, los legendarios saldrán,**

 **Habrá algunas aclaraciones al final, y un personaje sorpresa, explicación en el próximo capitulo**

 **Bye y que lo disfruten**

* * *

Primera misión

* * *

Connor dejo su arma a un lado al sentir la presencia de la dragona que con intriga no dejaba de verlo con intensidad, el zorro negro se sentó esperando alguna reacción de su nueva compañera, pero esta solo se conformó a responder caminado hacia un lado suyo

-y yo que pensaba que era la única que venía aquí en mi descanso –con gentileza recogió con sus patas el rifle de Connor revisándolo –un MW122 (un rifle de asalto de cañón largo, con cartucho 7.8x54mm, es más pesado, fue construido para la gama y potencia de frenado. Aunque totalmente automático de 30 rondas, el arma esta adaptada para su anatomía por medio de un sistema de nanobots, que cuestión de segundos cambian su forma y tamaño dependiendo del usuario) tal parece eres un buen tirador –el contador electrónico de la plaza, mostraba varios tiros letales, pero que tan hábil eres sin el

-supongo que usaran la arena –dijo el Arcanine, a la vez que son sus garras caninas oprimía unos botones de la consola, al instante todas la estructuras del campo de tiro se escondieron debajo del piso, dejando ver un campo abierto de 10m x 5m –listo, por favor no lo destruyan

-no te preocupes perrito, limpiare todo cuando acabe –dijo Isabelle con ternura, el enorme perro solo exhalo irritado –listo Connor –el Umbreon ya estaba en el lado opuesto de la arena en pose de combate –haya voy –salió corriendo hacia el –puño trueno –Umbreon se levantó en dos patas poniendo sus brazos en forma de equis recibiendo el golpe, que lo lanzo hacia atrás, pero usando la inercia este salto dando dos volteretas y caer de pie –eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil

Volvió a lanzarse contra el con el puño trueno, pero esta vez Connor lo esquivo con rapidez a la vez que sus garras brillaron, Umbreon lanzo una poderosa cuchillada al estómago de su oponente y ante que esta pudiera reaccionar excavo debajo de ella, Isabelle se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos para después hacer su cola brillar y golpear el suelo con una cola de hierro

Por el golpe el suelo se destrozó lanzando varios fragmentos al cielo, entre ellos salió el zorro negro, pero antes que la dragona Ampharos reaccionara, Umbreon lanzo una bola sombra con fuerza golpeándola de lleno

Ambos terminaron a extremos de la arena mirándose desafiante, Isabelle realizo otro golpe trueno corriendo hacia Umbreon que la esperaba con cola férrea, pero ante que ambos golpes llegaran destino fueron detenidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose

-la pelea termino –dijo el enorme perro a un lado de una serpiente gigante que repto y se irguió desplegando su capucha, ambos quedaron mirando fijamente a recién llegado –supongo que son ellos a quienes buscas

-Isabelle, y Connor, del equipo once siete –ambos asintieron –tal parece que no me conocen, soy Drake, comandante Drake, dirijo todos los equipos de la nave, el capitán Altaïr solicito al equipo once siete en el puente de mando –apenas dijo eso se hiso a un lado, ambos contestaron con firmeza y se retiraron

-extraño muchacho –dijo el Arcanine al ver la pantalla –tiene habilidad, no lo dudo

-dudo que alguien pueda negarlo –contesto la serpiente, notando sus estadísticas –39 de 40, no entiendo por qué no está con el equipó delta

* * *

El puente de mando era una gran habitación de tres niveles, al frente un gran ventanal por donde se veían las estrellas y por medio de una luz láser mostraba los datos sobreexpuestos en la misma,

Entraron por una de las dos entradas laterales para subir unas escaleras laterales hacia la plataforma superior donde una gran mesa circular mostraba holográficamente la estructura de la nave,

El capitán estaba dentro de un depresión a modo de chapoteadero ajustado a su tamaño, atento asignado comando a un tablero especial a sus aletas, se dio la vuelta apoyado por la plataforma donde estaba, los dos vieron al resto de pie, a un lado de la mesa esperando ordenes

-señor, cabo Isabelle se presenta –la Ampharos alzo su pata delantera lo más que podía en un gesto militar, Connor se sentó haciendo su saludo militar con su pata

-señor, teniente Connor presente –el mamífero marino afirmo y con un movimiento de su aleta los insto a pararse junto al resto

-bien, seré claro –exclamo con calma –en exactamente tres horas llegaremos a nuestro destino, su misión será simplemente ir y recoger un paquete, regresar y listo, ¿preguntas?

-señor –dijo el conejo azul –me permito preguntar, si la operación es rutinaria ¿por qué enviar un equipo de asalto para escoltarlo?

-¿y de ser algo valioso, no deberían enviar al equipo delta? –Exclamo Isabelle, el capitán respingo, pero suspiro – ¿señor?

-supongo que es mejor que lo sepan, antes que el resto de la población –con su aleta oprimió un botón y fueron rodeados por cuatro muros de energía –esto no sale de esta habitación, hace tres semanas una de nuestras sondas de exploración profunda detecto un nuevo planeta, algo rutinario, de no ser por las imágenes que envío –a través de la mesa mostró el planeta en cuestión dejando a todos anonadados –descubrimos que este planeta tuvo presencia humana –al instante todos miraron con detalle las imágenes que aparecieron hologramas que pedazos de naves y estructuras –no solo nos topamos con ello, igualmente con tecnología no humana en volúmenes mucho mayores que las encontradas en la primera invasión, el alto mando lanzo una expedición armadas para estudiar ese mundo, y las tecnologías,

-parece ser que fue una dura pelea –dijo Adrien visiblemente consternado –saben algo de lo que ocurrió

-lo desconozco soldado, pero el paquete nos revelaran eso y mas

-como su mundo de origen tal vez –exclamo Connor con indiferencia al examinar los restos de los era una nave –tal vez intentaron invadir otro mundo, fallaron, y ellos los encontraron primero

-es una posibilidad, a todo caso, ustedes recogerán los datos para llevarlos a casa, de ahí en más, ya no es nuestro problema

-para operaciones como estas, es prioritario enviar a fuerzas especiales –exclamo Connor pensativo –nosotros somos fuerzas de choque

-efectivamente, planeaba enviar al equipo delta, pero la jefa de los cerebritos apostados ahí solicito específicamente al equipo once siete, la verdad no tengo idea del por qué, pero ella tiene muy buenos contactos, así que ya tienen su misión

-si señor

-capitan, estamos listos para salto de porte(1) –exclamo uno de los oficiales sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora –faro de orbita(2) asegurado señor, esperamos órdenes para portar

-inventario revisado, catorce cristales de luz(3) listos –exclamo una zorra de nueve colas llameantes color amarillo, en cuyo cuello tenía un lazo enrollado con dos cascabeles en los extremos(4)

-muy bien, equipo once siete, los quiero listos a bajar en cuanto lleguemos, así que ármense

-si señor –al decir ello el comandante dio media vuelta, a la vez que las paredes de energía se desvanecían, el equipo abandono la estancia sin mostrar emoción alguna, apenas se cerró la compuerta el Lapras miro los sensores

-comiencen la secuencia del salto de porte, en cuanto estemos en destino quiero comunicación con la flota ahí apostada

-si señor

La nave lentamente se posiciono comenzando a tomarse un brillo blanco en las líneas de su estructura, ese brillo se intensifico y ante que nadie pudiera verlo venir la nave pareció comprimirse a sí misma en un instante

Instantes después la nave surgió expandiéndose en una nueva ubicación, habían doblado el espacio, en cuanto la fase termino el capitán deslumbro a una enorme flota de cerca de 15 naves de diferente tonelaje

-aquí el capitán Altaïr del USS Majestic, alguien me recibe –dijo el capitán a través de un comunicador sin dejar de ver a la flota a la distancia –repito, aquí el capitán Altaïr del USS Majestic, alguien me recibe

-aquí el capitán de la tercera flota, los recibimos, USS Majestic lo estábamos esperando,

-equipo esperando orden para descender

-enterado, espere indicación

* * *

-tenemos ordenes de bajar –dijo el Azumarill, frente a él estaba un lagarto bípedo de color azul, este solo se movió mostrándole unas plataformas –adelante equipo, a ponerse las armaduras(5) –los seis se colocaron cada uno en una plataforma una vez sobre esta el pájaro de hielo exclamo como una orden

-soldado Odín, equipo once siete, armadura titán

-soldado Arthur, equipo once siete, armadura hechicero

-soldado Darke equipo once siete, armadura hechicero

-cabo Isabelle, equipo once siete, armadura titán

-teniente Connor, equipo once siete, armadura Cazador

-comandante Adrien, equipo once siete, armadura titán

De la plataforma salieron aros de metal con brazos robóticos, al mismo tiempo un anillo de metal seccionado subió a su alrededor, y fueron cubiertos por una especie de tela látex, los brazos comenzaron a colocar sobre ellos partes de sus armaduras, diferentes debido a su anatomía, finalmente sobre ellos salió su casco el cual se unió a ellos,

Dichas armaduras de asalto estaban hechas de una aleación de diversos materiales, haciéndolas resistentes y a la vez ligeras y flexibles, cada una con un sistema informático integrado, y un sistema de impulsores, el modelo fue llamado por los Pokemon como modelo Guardianes

Finalmente los seis ya estaban armados y listos, y antes que nada ya estaba en el puerto ante un PALKIA abierto mientras su piloto revisaba de nuevo las lanzaderas de misiles acopladas a los costados de la nave,

El pájaro gigante revisaba cada detalle mientras veía como la pareja de Rhydon acomodaban cada soporte, el comandante se acercó directamente sin prestar atención a los movimientos de alas del Pidgeot

-¿PALKIA setecientos cuatro A? –Pregunto mirando de reojo el número de serie, el Pidgeot se giró con rapidez alzando al mirada –se nos asignó su nave para descenso ¿este es el PALKIA setecientos cuatro A?

-ustedes los Azumarill sí que son impacientes, suban a la bahía de la nave, ya partimos –el ave se estiro un poco revisando la instalación del arsenal, parta después subir a la cabina, una vez ahí se asentó con cuidado en un asiento adaptable –aquí PALKIA setecientos cuatro A, solicito permiso para despegar

-entendido PALKIA setecientos cuatro A, permiso concedido, despeje en la plataforma siete –alzo vuelo en la órbita tomando dirección al planeta, al poco tiempo La nave descendió en una plataforma al extremo de lo que parecía ser el patio central de una enorme construcción, una torre totalmente negra,

Los seis bajaron listos para asumir una posición hostil, pero lo primero que vieron al bajar fueron a muchos Pokemon científicos examinando los alrededores, cada uno con instrumentos diversos, otros recogían osamentas de humano y otros seres, pero no prestaron atención alguna

-equipo once siete –dijo sorpresivamente un Luxray, que se presentó ante ellos con intriga, Adrien afirmo con un gesto de su cabeza –acompáñenme, la señorita Serena los está esperando –sin decir más, los condujo a una enorme puerta de acero doblada y semi-destruida –como verán, el estudio de este planeta nos ha traído más información sobre los humanos de lo que ya conocíamos, nuestros descubrimientos podrían cambiar nuestra percepción de ellos,

-lo único que nos es importante es escoltar los datos –exclamo el conejo

-por supuesto –contesto con impulsión –ella los está esperando –finalmente entraron a interior donde un grupo de Chansey revisaban los restos de una mole de gusanos muertos y metal desperdigados

-¿qué es eso? –exclamo la dragona apuntando con su rifle, por si esta se movía

-eso querida señorita es uno de los descubrimientos que hemos recabado –dijo una Espeon que apareció de la nada, había subido escalando por lo que parecía un tubo de ascensor casi derruido –supongo que ustedes son quienes van a escoltarme al MAJESTIC, y de ahí a Arkeus(6)

-nuestra misión es escoltar los datos hasta Arkeus, para presentarla ante el gran consejo –dijo Adrien –la Unión(7) se beneficiara mucho de ello, señora, solicito la memoria para escolta inmediata

-pues temo decirles que yo soy los datos que tanto está esperando soldado –exclamo la Pokemon a la vez que con su garra derecha se golpeada juguetonamente su cabeza –y hablando de datos, Connor, me alegra volver a verte –todas las miradas se posaron sobre el Umbreon, la cual no s ele podía ver su expresión debido a que llevaba el casco –así que les diré a todos de una vez, Bienvenidos a Harvest(8)

* * *

 **(1)El salto de porte es una variante del salto desliespacial, el cual fue estudiado por algunos pokemons al investigar la capacidad de los psíquicos para tele trasportarse, de un espacio a otro, logrando crearlo artificialmente**

 **Utilizando un reactor de ruptura espacial, fueron capaces de crear agujeros de gusano capaces de enviarlos en teoría de un extremo a otro de la galaxia en segundos, sin embargo esta tecnología posee dos desventajas terribles**

 **(2)El primer inconveniente resulta ser el propio viaje, ya que sin un punto fijo de salto, la nave puede terminar en el centro de alguna estrella, para evitar tal problema se diseñaron una especie de indicadores que permiten señalar los puntos seguros para saltar**

 **(3)El segundo inconveniente resulta ser la energía que se consume con cada salto, por fortuna, se soluciono el problema gracias a las piedras luz, piedras mágicas que fueron creadas gracias al apoyo de la tecnología capturada y estudiada,**

 **(4)Adivinen,**

 **(5)La armaduras de asalto Titán, está diseñada para ampliar las capacidades físicas, igualmente lleva integrada un sistema de escudos y los ataques de tipo lucha, tierra, bicho, normal, roca, Acero,**

 **La armadura de tipo Hechicero esta configurada para ampliar mejorar el rendimiento de los ataques de energía, como los tipo, Agua, fuego, hada, Dragón, Eléctrico, Psíquico**

 **Y finalmente La armadura de tipo Cazador está diseñada para ampliar las habilidades de ocultamiento, espionaje, y rastreo, a su vez que mejora la capacidad para realizar ataques de distancia con mayor precisión, así como ampliar los ataques e tipo, Fantasma, Hielo, Siniestro, Veneno, Volador, planta,**

 **(6)Arkeus es el planeta natal de los pokemons, su ciudad capital es ciudad algarabía, lo siguen los planetas Lyra, y Spada,**

 **El planeta Lyra fue el primero en ser colonizado, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una bullisosa tierra de oportunidades, es usada como trampolín, y astillero militar de la Unión,**

 **El planeta Spada es mundo de reciente colonización, es considerado un planeta agrícola y casi rural, pero cuanta con grandes reservas de hierro**

 **(7)La unión es la denominación coloquial que todo mundo del da al Mando Espacial de las naciones unidas Pokemon, eso debido a que su nombre es muy largo,**

 **(8)Para los que no lo saben Harvest fue una colonia exterior controlada por la humanidad, siendo la primera en ser atacada y cristalizada por el Covenant, iniciando así la Guerra Humano-Covenant.**


End file.
